


Чужая судьба (Stranger fate)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Площадке Рождений всегда случаются разные неожиданности<br/>AU, ООС Джексома, а также отступление от канона по части предназначения дракона определённому всаднику</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужая судьба (Stranger fate)

Церемония Запечатления завершилась, хотя на площадке осталось одно-единственное, сиротливо лежащее яйцо, которое так и не раскололось. Почти все зрители уже разошлись. Остались на своих местах только усталый Лайтол с воспитанником Джексомом и мальчиком из Вейра Фелессаном. Чуть в стороне сидела и Менолли, поскольку ей больно было ходить — несколько дней назад она пыталась обогнать фронт Падения Нитей, при этом подошвы её сапог развалились, и девочка, сбежавшая из холда Полукруглый, сбила ноги в кровь. Её благо, что зоркий всадник Бендена приметил беглянку и, усадив на дракона, доставил в Вейр.  
Рождение драконов завершилось, но Менолли наслаждалась каждым мигом очаровавшего её зрелища. Лайтол же с болью в сердце вспоминал своего погибшего дракона Ларта, и потому тоже не трогался с места, даже когда Джексом попытался обратить внимание наставника на сиротливо лежащее яйцо. Менолли тоже посмотрела на Площадку Рождений и задумалась: «Почему никого больше не интересует участь неродившегося дракончика? Что с ним случилось?»  
Джексом, преисполнившись решимости, рванулся с места, и его не успели остановить ни Лайтол, ни Фелессан. Вырвавшись на Площадку Рождений, мальчик выхватил нож и начал бить по скорлупе яйца, желая помочь дракону всё-таки выбраться наружу.  
— Нет! Тебе нельзя! — закричали сверху, и Менолли удивилась: почему незнакомому мальчику возбраняется помочь дракону? Девочке, которой когда-то запретили заниматься сочинительством песен, а затем и вовсе музыкой, стало жаль мальчика. А тот продолжал усердно бить ножом по скорлупе, а затем и по мембране, не обращая внимания на крики.  
Менолли тоже хотела помочь мальчику и дракону, и она начала осторожно спускаться, стараясь не слишком тревожить свои ещё не зажившие стопы. На неё никто не обратил внимания, так как в этот момент мальчику удалось-таки пробить мембрану, и наружу показалось маленькое крыло дракончика — абсолютно белое. Лайтол и Фелессан вскочили со своих мест. А Джексом, по прежнему не обращая внимания ни на что, продолжал помогать новорождённому дракончику — ведь мембрана лопнула ещё не полностью.  
Неожиданно чьи-то мужские руки подхватили Менолли и потащили вниз. Она недоумённо посмотрела на мрачного незнакомца, чья щека нервно дёргалась — это был Лайтол.  
— Давай же, парень, не робей, — сказал мальчишка, второй из спутников нёсшего её мужчины. — Мне ещё слишком рано для Запечатления, и только ты можешь нас выручить.  
«Выручить?» — удивилась Менолли. Её уже не в первый раз из-за роста и внешнего вида путали с парнем, но сейчас дело принимало слишком серьёзный оборот. Она и опомниться не успела, как её отнесли на Площадку Рождений и поставили на горячий песок неподалёку от яйца. Девочка застонала — её ступни тут же отозвались страшной болью.  
— Да что с тобой? — не отставал мальчик. — Любой был бы рад возможности Запечатлеть дракона! Но лорду Джексому ни в коем случае нельзя становиться всадником.  
В единый миг для Менолли всё стало ясно — или почти ясно, но задуматься над услышанным ей не дали. Громко затрещали скорлупа и мембрана, и абсолютно белый дракончик выбрался наружу. И надо же было такому случиться, что он вылез из яйца ближе не к своему спасителю, а к стоявшей в полной растерянности Менолли! Девочка всё равно желала, чтобы дракончик выбрал лорда Джексома — несмотря на нежелание остальных, спасший новорождённого был достоин стать всадником. Как она сочувствовала сейчас Джексому — из-за титула ему не давали возможности осуществить затаённую мечту и стать всадником! Ведь Менолли точно так же не давали заниматься музыкой!  
Она, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в ногах, попятилась, стараясь отойти подальше от белого дракончика, размером лишь чуть больше, чем Красотка. «Ну давай же, иди к своему спасителю, ну пожалуйста!» — мысленно умоляла Менолли. Но дракончик продолжал идти к ней, его фасеточные глаза светились оранжевым. «Я голоден. Покорми меня, пожалуйста», — возник в голове у девочки жалобный голос, и тут она поняла, что случилось неотвратимое. Запечатление состоялось. По её лицу покатились крупные слёзы — Менолли было невмоготу видеть разочарование Джексома, от которого ушёл спасённый белый дракон. А тот продолжал настойчиво тыкаться ей в ноги и просить мысленно: «Дай мне поесть. Меня зовут Рут. Мы теперь вместе навсегда. Почему ты плачешь?»  
Девочка совсем растерялась, и не могла ни шагу ступить, ни слова вымолвить. Но горячий песок продолжал немилосердно жечь её ступни даже сквозь толстые подошвы, и Менолли наконец тронулась с места, спеша покинуть Площадку Рождений.  
Фелессан, сообразивший, что незнакомый парень просто огорошен произошедшим, взял инициативу в свои руки. Он быстренько сбегал за блюдом с мясом для дракона. Менолли начала кормить Рута, но по лицу её по-прежнему бежали слёзы. В Джексоме же, до того понуро стоявшим рядом с осколками скорлупы, неожиданно для него пробудилась неистовая ярость. Как же ему надоели поучения Лайтола! «То нельзя, это запрещено, лорду так не положено», — всё это вкупе с тем, что его лишили возможности Запечатлеть дракона, разозлило Джексома. Он вырвался из рук Лайтола и с яростью побежал к белому дракону.  
— Он мой! Я должен стать его всадником! — с гневом в голосе закричал Джексом, заставив Менолли вздрогнуть. Рут едва не подавился куском мяса; белый дракончик с невинным видом повернулся к бегущему мальчику. Тот со злостью оттолкнул Менолли, и та больно ушиблась о скальный выступ неподалёку.  
«Скорлупа! — подумал Лайтол. — Неужели в нём пробуждается отцовский характер? Только ещё одного Фэкса нам не хватало… Ведь я так старался воспитать Джексома как следует, неужели всё теперь пошло прахом? О, небеса Перна, что же я натворил? Уж лучше бы он стал всадником — с этой проблемой мы бы как-нибудь разобрались, чем иметь дело с разгневанным сыном Фэкса…»  
Тем временем Джексом со злостью кричал на своего, теперь уже бывшего друга Фелессана:  
— Ты! Как ты посмел помешать мне Запечатлеть?  
— Джексом, я же хотел как лучше…  
— Все вы хотели как лучше — но не для меня! — голос Джексома исказился, в нём всё яснее звучали нотки, присущие его покойному отцу. Фелессан увидел, как бывший друг замахивается на него рукой, в которой зажат нож. «Когда это он успел его подобрать? Неужели он хочет убить меня, лучшего друга?..» — оторопело подумал Фелессан. Страх приковал его к месту, не позволяя убежать от неотвратимой гибели. Менолли едва пришла в себя после падения, ей хотелось помешать разыгравшейся драме, но гудящие от боли ноги не позволяли девочке подняться. Лайтол бежал изо всех сил, пытаясь остановить Джексома, но он опаздывал, отчаянно опаздывал.  
Фелессан уже прощался с жизнью, в тот момент, когда по руке Джексома ударило белое крыло новорождённого дракона. Тут же откуда-то появилась целая стайка файров, почувствовавших, что их хозяйке — Менолли — что-то угрожает. Они налетели на Джексома, царапая его когтями, нещадно полосуя ими по лицу и по рукам. Нож вылетел из руки юного лорда, а сам он попытался закрыть лицо от налетевших файров. Рут, мигом ранее вмешавшийся в бой, больше не интересовался Джексомом, и только тревожно курлыкал над лежащей Менолли.  
Девочка, которой суждено было стать арфисткой, даже не догадывалась в этот момент о том, что поневоле приняла на себя чужую судьбу. Теперь она стала всадницей белого Рута, и именно ей предстояло пережить в будущем много самых разных событий, которые должен был свершить Джексом. А теперь он, с искажённым от злости лицом, казалось, вот-вот вступит на гибельный путь, погубивший его отца… но в дело вмешались прибежавшие на шум Ф’лар и Лесса. Они попросили своих драконов повлиять на разум мальчика, и гримаса ярости, искажавшая его лицо, постепенно исчезла. Джексом почувствовал невероятную слабость, и в этот момент словно увидел себя со стороны. «Что же это я творю? Чуть не убил лучшего друга, набросился на всадника и нагрубил наставнику…» — эти мысли не давали ему покоя. Непрошеные слёзы покатились по лицу мальчика.  
— Простите меня… пожалуйста, простите… — с трудом выдавил он и рухнул на колени.  
У Ф’лара, Лессы и Лайтола разом вырвался облегчённый вздох: кажется, ещё не всё потеряно, и если не перегибать палку, то из Джексома всё же не вырастет безжалостный правитель… А уж с этой проблемой они как-нибудь справятся.  
— Помогите же ей подняться, — произнёс Ф’лар, который заметил Менолли и склонившегося над ней Рута. — Бедный дракончик умирает от голода и беспокойства за свою всадницу.  
— Всадницу? — надтреснутым голосом переспросил Джексом. Мальчика затрясло от осознания того, как грубо он обошёлся с девочкой, слишком похожей на парня. Переборов себя, Джексом подошёл к Менолли и подал ей руку. Та с трудом встала и принялась тут же успокаивать белого дракончика, заодно скармливая ему очередные куски мяса. — Прости меня, — обратился к ней Джексом. Менолли кивнула, принимая его извинения. — И ты тоже прости, Фелессан. Не знаю, что на меня нашло…  
— Ладно, чего уж там, — махнул рукой друг, напуская на себя беззаботный вид, хотя это удалось ему с трудом, ведь всего несколько минут назад он чуть не погиб.  
— Как хоть его зовут? — участливо поинтересовался Джексом у новоиспечённой всадницы.  
— Рут. Его зовут Рут, — с нежностью ответила Менолли. Теперь она уже свыклась с мыслью о том, что стала всадницей, пусть и помимо собственной воли.  
Джексом кивнул и осторожно погладил дракона, принося и ему свои извинения. Тот принял ласку, но при этом продолжал поглощать куски мяса, подаваемые ему Менолли.  
— Будем надеяться, что ещё не всё потеряно, и из Джексома никогда не вырастет новый Фэкс, — шёпотом произнёс Лайтол, обращаясь к стоящим рядом Предводителям Вейра.  
— Будем надеяться, — согласно кивнула Лесса. — Но если что — моя Рамота всегда готова вправить ему мозги.  
И в подтверждение её слов снаружи донёсся трубный клич золотой королевы.


End file.
